Scrabout Tournament Series 12
Scrabout Tournament Series 12 is the twelfth annual tournament occur in Scrabout 2015 in real-life tournament. It happens between May 28, 2015. This tournament has 4-player match, 7 tiles game and only 1 fight per game. The player who have first place in the fight he/she will advance to next round or finals. In Finals the rules are the same if someone who is the Champion place he/she will not allowed in next series while the runner-ups are stayed up to first round of the game but he/she qualifies for Champions League 2016. Fight 1 The game happens between Ushi, Egalang, Myosotis and Edmus. The winner of this fight was Egalang and advances to the finals. Egalang make his first and only Bingo on first turn with such low words and luckily no one could stop him from leading. Fight 2 The game happens between Laskille, Inasmuch, Jovil and You. The first turn has been restarted due to first is Laskille then second is Inasmuch but the real first turn goes to Jovil. The second game Jovil is now on first then You is second. After over 40 minutes of playing the Fight 2 Jovil dealt the highest score and won first place and advance to the finals. Laskille is about to win but reach second place. Fight 3 The game happens between Zara, Ifitis, Insomuch and Arances. Arances pulled the strings and shows his teeth on the last turn resulting him +31 at the end making him winner and getting first place. The three defeated players Zara, Ifitis and Insomuch deducted their score at large making their total score 116, 107 and 68 respectively. Arances was advanced to the finals and he thinks that he will won in this tournament. Fight 4 The game happens between Adjaua, Cyan, Crystalkin and Arnel. Adjaua stuck in fourth place while Arnel is about won the match but got passed by Crystalkin with Bingo. In early turns Arances make a first bingo and then later Crystalkin make his first bingo (second bingo) in the game resulting into game change. Adjaua and Cyan are going to pass these scores but failed as they got fourth place and third place respectively. Crystalkin wins the fight 4 and advance to the finals. Finals The game happens between the winners of each fights of the tournament between Egalang, Jovil, Arances and Crystalkin and for the first time ever it will be detailed. In first turn Crystalkin leads the score, second turn Arances leads the score and has high points in that turn this leading Arances got the first bingo on the game. Arances passes as try to get his second bingo while the other three finding a way to revenge. Crystalkin tries to follow the lead as soon as he does in later turns. In the last turn both three finished putting their tiles and reinforce to the new ones. Jovil make his first and last bingo in the game at last resulting the three players totally shocked including Arances who was about to won. In the results Egalang lose less, Arances lose large and Crystalkin totally lose huge points that is 24. Jovil game huge sum of 41 first player to gain 40 points in the series. Therefore that Crystalkin receives Bronze Medal, Egalang receives SIlver Medal, Arances receives Gold Medal and lastly Jovil receives Platinum Medal and advances to Champions League. Resolution The champion of Scrabout Tournament Series 12 is Jovil and he advance to Champions League. On Tuesday May 24, 2016 that the new player starts with Letter Q through random.org and the chosen member is Quantico. Also this also marks the Scrabout Tournament Series 13 will be held either May 28 or June 4. Category:Tournament Category:Scrabout 2015 Category:Complete Tournaments